capp1201fandomcom-20200214-history
Internet and WWW
Internet and WWW 1. Which war was the internet created? a.) WWI b.) WWII c.) Cold War d.) Vietnam War C- Cold War Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 2. How many nodes are in ARPA? a.) 1 b.) 2 c.) 3 d.) 4 D- 4 Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 3. What does WWW stand for? a.) World Wide Web b.) World Wide Website c.) Web Wide World d.) World Wonder Website A- World Wide Web Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 4. When Did Email Start? a.) Mid 60’s b.) Mid 70’s c.) Mid 80’s d.) Mid 90’s A- Mid 80’s Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 5. What is Milnet? a.) Public Network b.) Military Network c.) Government Network d.) School Network B- Military Network Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 6. Where was the World Wide Web created? a.) United States b.) China c.) Canada d.) Switzerland D- Switzerland Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 7. I.P Addresses are… a.) The same on different devices b.) All unique c.) All the same d.) ' '''The same every other year B – All unique Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach '''8. I.P Addresses Consist of…' a.) 2 numbers b.) 4 numbers c.) 6 numbers d.) 8 numbers B – 4 numbers Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 9. The First 3 numbers of the I.P Address is the a.) Owner of the device b.) Maker of the device c.) Domain of the device d.) Specific device C – Domain of the device Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 10. The Last number of the I.P Address is the a.) Specific device b.) Domain of the device c.) Owner of device d.) Maker of device A – Specific device Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 11. URL stands for a.) Universal Research Language b.) Universal Research Listings c.) Universal Research Locator d.) Universal Research Local C – Universal Research Locator Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 12. DNS stands for a.) Domain Name Server b.) Domain Name Service c.) Domain Name Sorter d.) Domain Name System D – Domain Name System Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 13. When using .com, it is a.) Government b.) School c.) Commercial d.) Organization C – Commercial Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 14. When using .gov, it is a.) Government b.) School c.) Commercial d.) Organization A – Government Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 15. When using .org, it is a.) Government b.) School c.) Commercial d.) Organization D – Organization Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 16. Wikis are a.) Closed Sources b.) Open Sources c.) Government Sources d.) Military Sources B – Open Sources Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 17. Open Source means a.) Only the government can change a source b.) Only the military can change a source c.) Anyone can change a source d.) Only Historians can change a source C – Anyone can change a source Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 18. What is a Wiki? a.) Online history course b.) Online Dictionary c.) Online Thesauruses d.) Online Encyclopedia D – Online Encyclopedia Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach 19. What does HTML stand for? a.) Hypertext Markup Language b.) Hypertext Markup Listings c.) Hypertext Markup Locator d.) Hypertext Markup Logos A – Hypertext Markup Language Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach ' ' 20. Why was the internet created? a.) So family could communicate b.) So people could play games c.) So the military could communicate secretly d.) So the government can communicate faster C – So the military could communicate secretly Kade Hickey Gabe Gundlach